1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playback device for performing playback regarding contents, and a contents selecting method for selecting contents to be played. Also, the present invention relates to a contents distribution system and a contents distribution method, and further, an information processing device, a contents transfer method, and a storing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As audio players have become smaller and lighter, carrying an audio player to enjoy music contents has become commonplace.
Note that Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-31644 can be given an example of the related existing technology.